


a small island by the blue

by loyislolee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Rated teen for swearing, Sad, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, almost choked on my own tears whilst writing this, any inaccuracies please do tell thanks :), as always i love you :D, his mother is an original female character, i accept reasonable hate, i didnt have the heart to write phil's actual wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyislolee/pseuds/loyislolee
Summary: It was a somber day. The day was cold and dark, the waves were crashing harshly onto shore, lightning and thunder angrily stomping against the dampened ground. There wasn’t a single sign of light on this stormy day.Tommy sees his mother one last time. The weather doesn't make it any better.(basically: Tommy attends his mother's funeral.)((not his actual mother nono (• ▽ •;) this is fictional tommy and his fictional mother))
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	a small island by the blue

It was a somber day. The day was cold and dark, the waves were crashing harshly onto shore, lightning and thunder angrily stomping against the dampened ground. There wasn’t a single sign of light on this stormy day. There isn’t anything more that can be said about this day. It was a day full of vulnerability, melancholy and remorse. The young teen sits alone on a pew at the back of the church, his once bright blue eyes are now sad and empty as he stares at nothing in particular. His throat was sore, his eyes were red and puffy, his mind clouded with grief. He felt like he was being choked to death by the tightness of his collar, never unbinding no matter how much he tried to loosen it. He thought it was heartless of his family to hold such an event on a day like this, he knew that his mother most definitely wouldn't have wanted this. His mother. The thought let more of his tears run loose, it was as if it was infinite and never ending. He’s reminded again of his mother when he knows that she’ll lend out her arms, hushing out words of reassurance and patting his head. He knows that she’ll take him to the beach and tell facts about the ocean that he hadn’t known before. He knows she’ll make him the finest hot chocolate he ever tasted. He knows. But, he also knows he will never get to experience it again. 

He can feel the incoming rush of a waterfall when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t know what he was thinking when he looks up, expecting to see the person he wants the most right now. But it isn’t. No, it’ll never be her as he was met with sad brown eyes, only slightly glazed. He’s angry as to why his brother’s not crying as much as he is, he wants to scream and shout at him, does he not care about her like he did? But his heart was filled to the brim with sorrow that he couldn’t find it in him to be mad. His brother says nothing, only giving a small empty smile and slightly tilting his head forwards. He knows what his brother is trying to say, what he’s trying to point him to, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. The moment he acknowledges it, it’ll all be set in stone. If he could just ignore it, maybe he’ll wake up and realize this is all a nightmare. _But it isn’t._ He doesn’t want to acknowledge that thought either, so he turns away from his brother and brings his legs towards his chest. Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge anything, maybe it’ll all stop happening. He closes his eyes as he pushes his head onto his knees. Maybe if he pushes hard enough, he’ll wake up. He hugs himself tightly, not wanting to let go. He hears someone slowly sitting beside him. He feels a heavy arm on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Tommy,"

Tommy slowly peeks his head up, that someone being his other brother. 

"Can I give you a hug?" 

Wilbur spoke with such tenderness as if treating the younger as someone fragile. His heart wants to spew out insults at his brother and tell him to fuck off, but his body defies his heart, unconsciously nodding at his brother's words. His body defies him even more when it leans into the warmth of Wilbur's body, his own arms gripping onto his brother's shirt like a lifeline. He starts sobbing when his brother moves his hand up and down his back, telling him it's okay. He doesn't know what is okay, but it reminds him of how similar it is to how his mother used to calm him down.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" Wilbur asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He wants to, but he feels the urge to see his mother first. He needs to let his mother know it'll be fine, he needs her to be at peace, he needs her to know she doesn't need to worry about him anymore. 

"No, I need to see mum." he says shakily, throat hurting from crying too much. 

"Okay," Wilbur slowly pulls back, holding Tommy's arms gently, "Do you want me to be there with you?" 

The younger nods. The older says nothing more as he places his right arm on Tommy's shoulders, lifting him up. Tommy's knees are shaking ever so slightly, but he musters up whatever strength he has left and stands up straight. He curls his fingers into fists and takes in a deep breath. He slowly walks towards the front of the church. He can feel the pity looks others are giving him, but he doesn't care enough to bother. His footsteps echoes across the building, the sounds amplifying each second. He can feel his nails digging into his palms, his shoulders getting tenser. 

His brother suddenly stops and squeezes his shoulders tightly. He only understands why once he sees something black in the corner of his eyes. He realises his eyes are looking down towards the floor. It feels like everything around him has fallen silent, like they're sick in the head and are anticipating his reaction upon seeing his mother. He shuts his eyes tight. He knows what he's going to see. His eyebrows furrows. He bites down his lips. His head slowly tilts upwards. He doesn't dare to open his eyes. He doesn't want to. He has to. He doesn't want to. Annoyed at how long he's taking, he decides to just fuck it and face the truth.

His shoulders slumps, his fists uncurls, his face saddens. There right in front of him, lies his mother. She's wearing the expensive evening dress they all saved up and gifted her on her birthday. He remembers how much she wanted it and the look on her face was priceless. She's wearing the pearl earrings his dad made for their anniversary, the pearls found on the beach they first met. She looks like she's just having a nap and everyone just forgot to wake her up. There's an abundance of flowers surrounding her and Tommy wonders if there's too much and she's unable to breathe. There's a peaceful smile on her face, like she has accepted her fate. He doesn't argue with her mother often, but he really wants to argue that she shouldn't accept this. He slowly reaches into his pocket and brings out something he wants her mother to have. 

Two tiny bottles. One full of sand and one full of water. The one full of water has a rolled up 10 pound bill inside it. As he carefully places them besides her, he recalls a fond memory of him and his mother only a year ago.

_"Mom, why do you even love this stupid beach anyway? There's only sand and salty water!"_

_She chuckles, "Oh Tommy, there's more to it than just sand and seawater. Look, do you see that huge rock?"_

_His gaze falls on a rock too heavy to move, too huge to sit on. "What about it?"_

_"Well, when I was around your age I tried to climb it, you see."_

_"That's just dumb, why the hell would you even do that?"_

_She rolls her eyes, "Hey, I was a dumb teen just like you alright? It was some sort of a goal for me since I first saw it."_

_"So, what happened? Did you manage to climb it?"_

_"I did! It took a few tries but after a while I did. Your grandparents were pissed, but they laughed afterwards."_

_"I think I'll be able to get it on the first try. It doesn't seem too big."_

_"Oh really? I bet you 10 pounds you'll fall on the first try."_

_And he did. He slipped and fell into the water. He was so ashamed he crossed his arms and stomped his away back to his grandparents. His mother was laughing at him for the whole day._

He was pissed about it back then. But after a while, he has a fond smile on his face every time he looks back at the memory. It was one of their happy moments together, idly laughing and not having a single care in the world. It was before the stupid diagnosis. It was before everything came crashing down. It was before long nights at a place filled with the smell of death. It was before the weekend trips to the beach came to an abrupt end. It was before he had to say goodbye. No one wanted this to happen. Everyone wanted her to get better. _He wanted her to get better_. He wants her to wake up, to laugh at his stupid jokes, to argue about the best movie. He wants her to be disappointed in him for punching his brother, he wants her to kiss him on the cheek and tell him it'll be fine, he wants her to be worried about him when he got into a fight, he wants her to- 

A single drop of water falls onto her face. He's about to beat the shit out of whoever that did it when he discovers it's none other than himself. He notices he's now standing alone in front of her, he doesn't know when his brother left him, but he doesn't care anymore as his tears left his face. It started with only a drop or two, but now he's crying his heart out, his tears easily overpowering the fierceness of the rainstorm outside. His body gives out and he slumps to the floor. He leans the side of his body against the foot of his mother's resting place. He brings his hands to his face in an attempt to stop this downpour, but it shows no sign of stopping soon. His body shakes as he cries and cries, the rain outside seemingly supplying him with endless tears. If anyone had anything to say about it, they didn't. 

The cries of a grieving child is never pleasant to hear. There's not much anyone can do but to respect them and try to not cry with them too. His dad who's standing behind his youngest child looks at him with a sorrowful gaze. He wants to comfort him, but when he opens his mouth he feels his own tears dropping too. He doesn't fight them back, letting them fall to the ground. The middle child stands next to his father, one hand on his father's shoulder and the other on his own face. The oldest child watches from a distance, who previously didn't show any emotions gives up on trying to act strong and weeps too.

On a stormy day in a cold church were a family of five, four of them mournful and grief-stricken. Yet the fifth was resting peacefully in front of them, with a calming smile never leaving her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, glad you read it until the end!  
> if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment if you wish to do so, feedbacks helps a lot! (◍•ᴗ•◍)  
> if you hated it, please hate it reasonably and explain why in the comments, i will do better next time (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> do remember everything that happens here is fictional, i really don't want anything bad to happen to the actual people. as always, i love you and thanks for sticking by :)


End file.
